


Forbidden Fruit

by ohnomarcus



Series: Soren/Viren [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnomarcus/pseuds/ohnomarcus
Summary: Soren gets a taste.





	Forbidden Fruit

It has been one month since that encounter in the armory. Soren wasn't quite sure what to make of his current relationship with his father. It remained mostly the same, with the two going on with their duties as normal, occasionally meeting glances when walking down the castle halls. There were also moments of chaste kisses in shadows, all initiated by Viren himself, that fact alone made Soren's heart skip a beat. It became a sort of ritual—cornering him on those hot evenings to place his lips against his, holding his face almost lovingly. Then quietly pulling back and exiting without a word. Always leaving the young guard riled up with his face turning the same shade as the lining of his cape.

Was he just being indulged, his father only doing this to satisfy the urges of a growing young man? Giving him this much is already proving to make the soldier yearn for more. The thought of asking Viren to get more physical made his stomach knot. He wanted to hold him close, bury his face into the side of his neck and inhale his scent, that distinct smell of soap and incense. Hands to rest on his waist, those belts on his robe accentuating that alluring curve. To peel those fitted robes to expose Viren's bare flesh, a forbidden fruit that Soren wishes to sink his teeth into. Taste him. Consume him.

Soren had to keep those desires in check, to not risk what little he has with Viren be lost. "This is enough," he told himself. Certain that Viren would become disappointed knowing where his mind lingered when he thinks of him, those thoughts that keep him company on lonely nights. His self control was already at a tipping point, only needing a final push before it came tumbling down.

#### ~~~

Just finished with his final rounds about the castle perimeter, Soren made his way back to his room to retire for the night. Relaxed and stripped of his Crownguard armor, humming himself a tune before looking down the hall. At the end of the torchlit walkway was his father, advancing down the opposite way, reading what seems to be a letter. The distinct tap of his staff hitting the carpet grew louder as he came closer. Swallowing, he continued forward, walking up to Viren and putting on that signature Soren smile.

“Turning in for the night too, eh Dad?”

“Yes,” Viren replied, eyes not even looking up from the paper in his hand, “Must prepare my bag for the morning, have a long trip ahead of me.”

It took a moment for Soren to process his father’s words.

“What? A trip? Where are you going?”

“Evenere. A fellow associate has acquired a rare catalyst and agreed to let me buy it off of her.”

“O-oh that’s neat…… How long will you be gone?”

“A few days, though it’s possible I may be gone for a week. Traveling by boat is always a hassle.”

“Haha, I guess it’s too bad that Evenere isn’t _ever-near_.”

“........... Yes, yes it is too bad.” Not even a forced smile. Soren cleared his throat, running his hand through his hair.

“Are you going alone?”

“I’ve already arranged a few guards to aid me on this trip. A small party is best.”

He folded the letter expertly with one hand, tucking it away inside the breast pocket of his robe. His hand. Fingers slender and nails trimmed. The slight vein near his knuckles. Soren found himself staring, quickly shifting his gaze to the floor.

“I trust you will keep things in order around here.”

“Y-Yes, of course!”

“Good. That’s what I want to hear,” said Viren with a small smile, putting his hand on Soren’s shoulder.

Soren looked at him almost expectantly, heart fluttering. Their secret ritual.

The hall held an awkward silence.

“Well, good night, Soren.” Viren pulled back and turned to continue on his way, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing onto his sleeve.

Soren stood there, tugging on his father’s arm with the demeanor of a lonely puppy.

“....Dad.”

Those blue eyes begged, the light of the torches flickered in them. Viren knew what he wanted.

His hand reached back out and gently pushed Soren against the hallway wall, cupping his chin and tilting his face up. He loomed over, that same indifferent expression on his face like always. It was as if Soren was being evaluated. Their lips met. The familiar feeling of that kiss lasted for only a second before he pulled away. The warmth lingered. But it wasn’t enough.

Soren chased that bliss. Pulled Viren back close by the collar of his robes, popping the button at the top open by force. “Please… Dad…” Needy whispers against his mouth, calling for him.

To see this reaction caught Viren off guard, but he held his composure. Feeling those blunt fingernails dig into his back trying to draw him in. The sound of his staff falling against the wall echoed as he tightened the grip on Soren’s chin, deepening the kiss. This is what he had been waiting for; Soren to pursue for that affection he has been craving. Viren pushed a knee in between his legs, his thigh pressed against his crotch, almost testing the waters and Soren let out a moan. Pulling away from the kiss, Soren buried his face into Viren’s shoulder, hips reflexively grinding against his leg like he was in heat. He was soon pushed back to the wall, hand flat against the black tunic on his chest, slowly trailing down to his stomach.

His body grew stiff.

“What do you need from me, Soren?” The tone Viren used made this a demand.

“I… hnn…” He bit back a moan, desperate to buck against his father. His loins ached for contact, cock growing harder as he clung to Viren.

“ _Soren_ ,” Viren repeated himself, pressing his thigh deeper against Soren’s groin to make his point. The swordsman cried a broken sound, loosening his grasp to hold onto the hand on his stomach, pushing it down against the tent in his trousers. His self control was nowhere to be seen, body running on pure instinct alone.

“Touch... Touch here, please… Dad, dad ...”

Soft moans and gasps were mixed with pleads as Viren fulfilled his request, rubbing the heel of his palm against the clothed length. Fingers felt the shape of his cock through the fabric, noting the thickness as he wrapped them around it and began to pump slowly. Soren threw his head back against the wall, eyes shut as he tightened his grip on Viren’s wrist. It was small, almost delicate in his hand. He could overpower him easily if he tried. Throw his father against his floor and have his way with him like in those vivid dreams.

Viren’s grip grew harder and his pace became almost cruel, causing Soren’s eyes to flutter open and grab at his robes, snapping him out of that fantasy. Crying out for him, he buried his face in the crook of his neck. He was at his father’s mercy. The strength in his body left him as he succumbed to pleasure, hips bucking against Viren’s palm desperate for release.

“Dad… da-aad…” he whined, yanking harder at the robes, pulling the hidden buttons apart and revealed more of Viren’s sacred skin. The mage kissed the side of his son’s head, hushing him in such a familiar, gentle tone. One he hadn’t heard in so long.

“Shhh…,” comforted Viren, “I’m here, Soren…”

The corners of his eyes became wet, tearing up from the soft way Viren spoke. His heart ached, that dull pain he would always get—that dull pain that would rise up to his throat, as if his heart were trying to suffocate him. Open mouth against the exposed skin of his father, almost able to taste his scent as he struggled to breathe.

“More… Ooh…” His voice was hoarse.

“Are you close?”

“Yes! Aah… Hngh… Dad… Please…”

“It’s alright, Soren. Shhh...”

“Ghh… Dad, dad…”

His voice was directly in his ear, beard brushing against the curve of his jaw as he spoke. That final word.

“ _Come_.”

“Da-!”

Almost as if on command, the young guard shuddered against his father, pulling him in closer by the front of his robe. Teeth bruising that uncovered white flesh. Viren hissed at the sudden contact. Soren rode his orgasm out inside his palm, a dark spot forming on his trousers as he released inside them. His body fell limp against Viren, making an inaudible cry as he calmed down. His mouth tasted a mix of sweat and blood.

Soren was held close in his father’s arms as the hall fell silent once more.

#### ~~~

It was barely dawn at the harbor, Soren stood there with Claudia as they waited for their father’s boat to finish docking. The waters were calm, small ripples reflecting the pink hue of the sky above. The young guard tossed an apple in the air, trying to keep himself awake with the repetitive task while his sister had the energy of three hot brown morning potions. On their way to the coast, she kept speculating what their dad brought home with him, ideas ranging from the feather of a winged rabbit to unicorn snot. Viren walked down the creaky planks of the boarding ramp, bag on his back followed by the crew carrying various sized sacks and crates.

“Please handle that box with care!” Viren yelled to a couple of the crew members picking up a medium-sized, antique crate. Once he stepped onto the dock, he immediately found himself in Claudia’s embrace, the wind almost knocked right out of him.

“Oh Dad! I’ve missed you!” she yelled out, the biggest grin on her face. Soren walked over, putting an arm around Viren and joined the hug. Feeling the warmth of his father’s hand on his back was comforting.

“Yeah… I’ve missed you too, Dad.”

Before Soren could say any more, Claudia was already begging him to tell her what’s inside the box, listing off her wild speculations and Viren begrudgingly playing along. Soren frowned, unable to step into their conversation, the grip on his apple tightening as he watched the two. His frustration didn’t last long, brows raised. A dark bruise was on Viren’s neck, stark against his pale skin and barely peeked out above his collar. Soren brought the fruit to his lips, trying to hide the satisfied smile he grew as he stared at the mark. _His_ mark.

The faint sting of iron on his tongue as he bit into the flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Second of (hopefully) three fics. I really hope I can write the final chapter.


End file.
